Coming closer
by Die.Konigin
Summary: IV. Jugando a ser Dios: Adjudicarse el peso de los pecados de la humanidad, las zozobras de las peores tempestades humanas. Drabbles, Lelouch-centric.
1. When the sky is far

**Título**: _When the sky is far_.

**Fandom**: Code Geass

**Claim**: Lelouch Lamperouge (Vi Britannia)

**Rating**: T

**Género**: Drama/Angustia

**Palabras**: 175

**Vicio**: #1. _Límite_.

La vida es una situación pragmática, llena de paradojas insulsas, de soledad…la vida se sitúa como esperanza en alguna parte de su cerebro, tan rápido como descifra aquel algoritmo, lo desecha.

Dios existe porqué el hombre le necesita. Zero existe porque los japoneses necesitan un salvador. Lelouch es innecesario porque ya nadie lo recuerda.

El Emperador de Britannia sonríe sin humor al ver su obra, ve al mundo destruyéndose. Siente el odio de la gente hacía él, la lealtad momentánea del Knight Zero, la ira cuando se entera que Nunnally está con Schneizel y Cornelia.

La ira se convierte en decepción, y reafirma la destrucción del mundo. Ella no puede ser su hermana, o por lo menos tiene la certeza que su verdadero hermano no está con él, que Rollo se desvaneció en el mismo momento que dejo de luchar.

–Se ve tan lejano, Suzaku… tan intangible.

Suzaku lo observa sin mediar palabra, C.C. permanece imperturbable a su lado, comprendiendo en silencio al Emperador.

El cielo parecía tan lejano para ellos.

_El infierno tan cerca_.


	2. Adjudicar

**Título**: _Adjudicar_.

**Fandom**: Code Geass

**Claim**: Lelouch Lamperouge (Vi Britannia)

**Rating**: T

**Género**: Confort/Romance

**Palabras**: 175

**Vicio**: #2. _Sumisión_.

Recorre su cuello con la punta de la lengua, degustando sin tacto el sabor de su piel, memorizando la textura bajo sus papilas. Grabando a fuego en su mente, la expresión de placer, de aquel rostro que en silencio juro proteger.

Cuando su dedo índice recorre por encima de la ropa la esbelta figura, le oye suspirar. Lelouch sonríe con placer perverso, en sus ojos brilla la lujuria, su lengua deja el cuello para pasarse por sus labios, antes de inclinarse hacia su presa.

Sus miradas chocan, antes de que el pelinegro se apodere de la boca del otro; el príncipe mordisquea levemente el labio inferior, para después invadir la dulce cavidad de su hermano. Gime cuando el menor ha decidido participar en aquel juego, decidiendo explorar tímidamente su cuerpo, con las manos temblorosas sobre la piel descubierta a su alcance.

Lelouch siente la euforia reptar por su cuerpo, ver a Rolo bajo de él, _sumiso_, suplicante, le llena de gozo.

–Por favor.

–¿De verdad?

Rolo apaga la luz, demasiado depravado, pecadores jugando a amarse.


	3. The end has no end

**Título**: _The End has no end_.

**Fandom**: Code Geass

**Claim**: Lelouch Lamperouge (Vi Britannia)

**Rating**: T

**Género**: Humor/Parodia

**Palabras**: 174

**Vicio**: #3. _Vergüenza_.

Cuando todas las miradas se dirigen a él, simplemente alza aún más la cabeza, ignorando los siseos que produce a su paso. Su compañero, por otro lado, ha teñido sus mejillas de rojo, bajando la cabeza en un vano intento de desaparecer.

"Pero sí al él ni siquiera le miran" piensa Lelouch de mal humor, pocas cosas hacían que sintiera algo más que fría indiferencia.

–Podrías dejar de comportarte estúpidamente–le reprochó gravemente–. Por favor ignora a toda esa gente Suzaku y apresurémonos.

Suzaku asiente y apresura el paso, dejando atrás a Lelouch; cuando el caballero se voltea a ver en donde quedo su amigo, la vergüenza se vuelve apoderar de él. Diablos, estaba bien que a Lelouch le importara poco la opinión de los demás…pero eso era demasiado.

–La presidenta quiere nuevas cortinas–comenta Lelouch al alcanzar al japonés–, más bien fue una indirecta a que me encargara de ello.

– ¿Cortinas?

El príncipe asiente mientras se detiene en un aparador, Kururugi escucha suave murmullos tras ello, mientras maldice por la bajo.


	4. Jugando a ser Dios

**Título**: _Jugando a ser Dios_.

**Fandom**: Code Geass

**Claim**: Lelouch Lamperouge (Vi Britannia)

**Rating**: T

**Género**: Angustia/Suspenso

**Palabras**: 131

**Vicio**: #4. _Medicina_.

De todos los vicios que podría tener el hombre (hablando subjetiva y literalmente) ese era el peor, adjudicarse el peso de los pecados de la humanidad, las zozobras de las peores tempestades humanas. Sin ayuda, pero no necesariamente sin compañía.

Disfrutando el sabor de sus acciones en su paladar, haciendo relucir la sonrisa más mezquina que tenía… y en los ojos una indiferencia desgarradora.

–No fuiste capaz de conservar tu máscara.

Schneizel escupió las palabras con asco, Lelouch se limitó a cortar la transmisión y aceptar la copa que le ofreció C.C.

–Por el nuevo mundo.

–Por la ignorancia de aquellos malditos dioses–agregó el emperador.

Él se convertiría en la medicina para el mal de la humanidad, C.C. sería el bálsamo para sus heridas y Suzaku será quien las atienda.


End file.
